Mam tę moc
'Mam tę moc '( w oryginalu "Let it go") piosenka z Krainy Lodu wykonana przez Elsę Idina Menzel (oryginalny dubbing) i Katarzynę Łaskę(polski dubbing). Piosenka Piosenkę tą śpiewa sobie Elsa, po tym jak zamroziła całe Arendelle i uciekła. Śpiewa że ma gdzieś swoje moce i że może dzięki nim wiele osiągnąć. Buduje sobie lodowy pałacyk oraz zmienia swój strój. Tekst (PL) Na zboczach gór biały śnieg nocą lśni i nietknięty stopą trwa. Królestwo samotnej duszy, a królową jestem ja! Posępny wiatr na strunach burzy w sercu gra. Choć opieram się, to się na nic zda! Niech nie wie nikt! Nie zdradzaj nic! Żadnych uczuć, od teraz tak masz żyć! Bez słów! Bez snów! Łzom nie dać się! Lecz świat już wie! Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! Rozpalę to co się tli. Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! Wyjdę i zatrzasnę drzwi! Wszystkim wbrew, na ten gest mnie stać! Co tam burzy gniew? Od lat coś w objęcia chłodu mnie pcha. Z oddali to co wielkie, swój ogrom traci w mig. Dawny strach co ściskał gardło, na zawsze wreszcie znikł! Zobaczę dziś czy sił mam dość, by wejść na szczyt, odmienić los. wyjść zza krat, jak wolny ptak. O tak! Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! Mój jest wiatr, okiełznam śnieg. Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! zamiast łez jest śmiech! Wreszcie ja zostawię ślad! Co tam burzy gniew? Moc mojej władzy lodem spada dziś na świat. A duszę moją w mroźnych skrach ku górze niesie wiatr. I myśl powietrze tnie jak kryształowy miecz. Nie zrobię kroku w tył. Nie spojrzę nigdy wstecz! Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! Z nową zorzą zbudzę się. Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! I już nie ma tamtej mnie! Oto ja! Stanę w słońcu dnia. Co tam burzy gniew? Od lat coś w objęcia chłodu mnie pcha﻿. Tekst (ang.) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I’m the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn’t keep it in Heaven knows I tried Don’t let them in Don’t let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don’t feel Don’t let them know Well now they know Let it go, let it go Can’t hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don’t care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It’s funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can’t get to me at all It’s time to see What I can do To test the limits And break through No right, no wrong No rules for me ’m free Let it go, let it go am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You’ll never see me cry Here I stand and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air and to the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around My one thought crystalizes like an icy blast ’m never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go When I’ll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Przykładowa Przeróbka Polska Na zboczach Spaghetii Czerwony śnieg nocą sra i Muszę iść do WC. Królestwo Nie ma tam więc idę do Kiepskich, a królową Kiblów jestem ja! Postępny Głó zrobił że mi chce się srać . Choć opieram się, to Muszę Iść! Niech nie wie nikt! Nie zdradzaj nic! Żadnych uczuć, od teraz tak masz żyć! Bez słów! Bez snów! Łzom nie dać się! Lecz świat już wie! Mam Sraczkę! Mam Sraczkę! Rozpalę to co się tli. Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! Wyjdę i zatrzasnę drzwi! Wszystkim wbrew, na ten gest mnie stać! Co tam burzy gniew? Od lat coś w objęcia chłodu mnie pcha. Z oddali to co wielkie, swój ogrom traci w mig. Dawny strach co ściskał gardło, na zawsze wreszcie znikł! Zobaczę dziś czy sił mam dość, by wejść na szczyt, odmienić los. wyjść zza krat, jak wolny ptak. O tak! Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! Mój jest wiatr, okiełznam śnieg. Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! zamiast łez jest śmiech! Wreszcie ja zostawię ślad! Co tam burzy gniew? Moc mojej władzy lodem spada dziś na świat. A duszę moją w mroźnych skrach ku górze niesie wiatr. I myśl powietrze tnie jak kryształowy miecz. Nie zrobię kroku w tył. Nie spojrzę nigdy wstecz! Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! Z nową zorzą zbudzę się. Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! I już nie ma tamtej mnie! Oto ja! Stanę w słońcu dnia. Co tam burzy gniew? Od lat coś w objęcia chłodu mnie pcha﻿. Ciekawostki * W oryginalnym dubbingu chyba śpiewała o jakimś trollu. * Elsa mogła się kojarzyć z sułtanką Hurrem – też rządzi i też jest niby czarownicą. * Na serwisie YouTube można znaleźć parę przeróbek tej piosenki. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Związane z filmami Kategoria:Związane z Disneyem Kategoria:Pierwsze artykuły Kategoria:Artykuły do poprawy Kategoria:Nieśmieszne